icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24134478-20141001235217/@comment-24139638-20141002004554
FUN FACT- JENNETTE LOVES CHIPOLTE AND NATHAN LOVES TACO BELL BUT HE WENT TO CHIPOLTE AND HAVENT GOTTEN IT OFTEN WITHOUT JENNETTE SO LIKE " oh chipotle, how I've missed u �� " HE TWEETED THAT So, Nathan's love for mexican food has to be mutually exclusive and Chipotle is codeword for Jennette? kay so JENNETTE recently deleted pictures of her and NATHAN and other ones.. Maybe it's to hide their relationship and to make people think they aren't close anymore? There are still pictures of Nathan on her twitter though. She was recently on his block. '' How do people know for sure that that's his block? Either way, why is everyone ignoring that they could be friends who hang out in a platonic and non-romantic way? Why is everyone acting like that's a complete non-option. ''She recently followed one of his best friends, Doug. '' She's known Doug for years. No surprise there. Heck, maybe they all hung out together as friends and she finally decided to follow him. Maybe she decided to follow him after the positive praise he gave her for WNFS. Tons of possibilities here that don't equal JATHAN. ''Also.. Why would Tom ( her " ex boyfriend " ) be so okay with this? Like sure they broke up, yes and could be friends of course! Sure! But he's ok with her dating NATHAN right after or seeing each other? Tom and her still follow EACHOTHER and have been recently hanging out.. '' Maybe this was a long time coming. Maybe he's okay with it because they're not actually dating. Maybe they're being mature about their break-up. Not every break-up needs to end with you hating your ex, especially if it was expected. ''Also, Carly DMED my friend like a whole rant about not dating NATHAN Not dating, but it's complicated. Why did Carly feel the need to tell me and MANY others her and Tom " broke up "? Suspicious... Did any of your friends tweet her about her relationship with Tom at any point? I find it hard to believe that she just randomly started dming Nathan/Jennette fans to tell them that she broke up with Tom. '' Also, she said it was not such a long time ago they broke up, I think she said they did yesterday and she didn't act upset at ALL. '' So her and her boyfriend broke-up when she got back to Chicago after she spent the last month or 2 hanging out constantly with Nathan. How does that prove Jathan? As for the "not upset" part, see my comment above. Look, I get wanting Jathan. I was a big fan of it back in the day. I still belive there was something there and if there was ever proof that it was happening again, I'd be happy for them (though majorly confused since they seem like completely different people these days), but there's just no real proof here. It's just a lot of assumptions based on things that can very easily be explained away. If I'm wrong, no big. I'm wrong. But I really don't see it.